Star Fox: Avenged
by Yorokobi-Ageru
Summary: Follow James and Fox as we go through the story before the game.
1. The Newborn

**Chapter 1**

**The Newborn**

A baby's cry could be heard over bustling streets several floors below the room. The doctor had smiled a wide, dog-like smile, handing the tiny child over twords the mother who had just given birth to this small child.

"As your personal doctor, and as a friend, let me be the first to congradulate you both." he said with an even larger smile.

The child stopped it's crying for the momment, looking deep into his mom's deep, green eyes. The only thought that came to this child's mind at this momment was _Pretty eyes_.

Of course, during this, the mother couldn't stop staring at her lovely boy. She spoke to the other man that was in the room, him having had a single tear roll down his eye, trying to hide it behind his sunglasses. "James...he's...he's perfect." Tears started to roll down her cheeks uncontrollably.

James smiled softly, wrapping his arm around his beautiful wife, staring down at his newly born son. "Fox."

She looked up at him with a puzzled look, trying to to let her tears burn her eyes any more than they already were. "What was that, love?"

James removed his sunglasses, his deep blue eyes sparkling with joy only a father and husband could understand." We shall call him....Fox.. Do you think that would be ok with you, my dear Vixy?"

Vixy turned her attention to the smiling bundle of joy wrapped in her arms, looking around in awe at the world around him. "A perfect son...with a perfect name." She smiled, looking up at her the orange vulpine that stood next to her. "Would you like to hold him, dear?"

He smiled, slowly picking up the baby from his orange vulpine wife. "Don't mind if I do." As James said this, he held Fox under his arms, holding him away at arms-length to get a good veiw of his first born. He noticed he shared the orange fur, the deep, green eyes of his mother, and of course everything that followed up in the male side of his family. Of course, being too deep in thought over all of these facts left him defenseless against the first attack from an unexpected source.

Vixy chuckled under her breath as a soft trickling was heard, the baby letting out a soft giggle as well. James looked down at the source of this assault, and had realized that his son had attacked him with his urine. Joy. He handed the boy back to Vixy, her still cuckling under her breath at the sight the fell before her eyes.

"Why don't you go hand out with the guys, James? I'm sure you have been deing to tell Peppy and Pigma about this for quite some time now." She smiled at her hansome husband, smiling so brightly. There was no way she could be happier in her entire life. Who was she to stop her husband from celebrating with the guys?

James smiled back, thanking his loving wife and left soon after, saying he loved them both deeply.

He headed twords his car with the Star Fox emblem on the side. The enblem was that of a red fox running twords the green words reading "STAR FOX" outlined in yellow. He sat down in the leather seat and drove off twords the bar, having already called Peppy and Pigma to meet him at their favorite place. Fighter's Ring.

He thought himself proud to be the father to a boy. He would teach him the ways of the being a merc., if he so chose to take that path. And even a greater warmth in his heart was for his beautiful wife. She could have gone with that OTHER guy. He had only heard rumors, but this man had supposedly promised Jame's Vixy the world. No. The entire Lylat System.

That man is rumored to be one of the most dangerous people in the galaxy. So dangerous in fact, that he was sent to the distant barren wasteland known only as Venom. Venom was the planet Corneria used as a prison for those who couldn't be reasoned with. Those people would be the kind his team would go after with orders from General Pepper. "Dead or Alive. Bring him to justice!" he would say.

_Heh.._ He thought to himself. _Good thing I didn't have to bring THAT guy to Venom_.

During his thoughts, he couldn't help but realize he was speeing, and someone from the Cornerian Police Force was blaring his siren and flashing his lights. Of course, though James McCloud was a merc., he was a law-abiding man. So of course he pulled over, letting the dog walk over to him.

James opened his window with a simple press of a button labled "Open".

James looks out of the window, seeing a fully uniformed dog soldier. _Just doing his job, no need to get upset or anxious. So what if I'm never late. I just need to comply with what he tells me, and everything should be fine._ He smiles at the black dog, a white spot for an eye. "What seems to be the prblem, officer?"

"Ahem. Sir, do you know you were going over 80 in a 50 mph zone?" The dog opens his visor, wanting a good look at the crazy guy going 30 above the speed limit.

"I am deeply sorry. You see, I just had a son and-" The officer cut him off short.

"There is no excuse. The law is the law, and nobody is above it. Now i need to see your Cornerian citizen card, and any and all liscences you may have on you. Now."

James sighed, seeing this would take longer than he had hopped. "Yes sir." He sighed, taking out his information he kept stored in his grey jacket pocket, pulling out his citizen card from his cargo shorts. "Here you are, officer."

The police-dog didn't even get to scan over the entire first card. The citizen card. He stared at the name, awestruck by what he saw. It was a platinum card, the lettering gold-plated. His picutre was of the man in front of his standing in front of a giant white ship. Shaking, he finanly looked at the bottom-right of the card and there was the General's stamp of approval and the bottom-left corner the insignia of...Star Fox!

"J-J-James McCloud, s-s-sir?" the dog stuttered, not wanting to get fired for almost ticketing one of the best mercs out there. Especially becasue this man saved the Lylat countless times.

James looked up a little confused at the sudden change of the officer's attitude." Yes? Do you need further proof? If you want, we could go back to the-"

"NO! I mean..uh..no..sir! there is no need to do anything at all. Actually, you can go ahead with whatever you were doing, sir. I am deeply sorry for pulling you over, Mr McCloud. If there is anything you need me to do for you sir, feel free to ask, for that is the least i could do for your victories over evil!" He saultes, bac up straight, eyes looking above the car, perfectly still.

James cringed at the sudden admiration from the police-dog, but shook his head. "I do it for the money and for General Pepper. Don't worry about it. And..please don't salute me. In all aspects, you're higher rank than I am." He laughed softly at the irony, watching the dog go back to being...some-what normal at least.

"I sppose you are right, sir, but I don't ahve the General's sign of approval on my citizenship card. You go on ahead now. You were speeding for a reason. I don't want to hold you up any longer."

James smiled at the politeness, but didn't like the attention he alwasy seemed to be getting becasue of the missions. He did for the Lylat System and for all of his friends on the planet Corneira. The money was good too, but only to support himself and his family. The attetnion though...that just wasn't his thing. "You have a good day, sir." He drove off quietly, the engine barely making a hum, let alone a pur.

The officer just stood there dumb-struck. "I can't believe he even stopped for the police. He had no reason to. He could have even gotten me fired right then and there on the spot. But...he didn't. The stories really are true then. James McCloud...you were destined to do great things."


	2. Escaped

**Chapter 2:**

**Escaped**

_I hope I'm not __**too**__ late_ thought James as he found a parking spot between a motorcycle and the bar itself. He exited his car and headed towards the entrance to Fighter's Ring. As he entered, he couldn't help but cough slightly at the barrage of smoke he inhaled the moment he stepped in. He took a few more steps in, looking for his friends when a pink vixen walked towards him and placed her hand on his chest, looking deep into his eyes. _Oh come on..not now._

"Hey there, handsome." the fox said to him seductively. "How about me and you take one of the private quarters down at my room and spend some..quality time?" as she said this, her tail was brushing against his side, and her index finger was trailing along his chest.

James sighed heavily, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm a married man." He softly moved her out of his way, hearing a pigs snort over the crowd of drinkers who were talking quite loudly. _How in the world he can be so loud is beyond my understanding..._ he thought, laughing to himself. He made his way over to the far right corner from the entrance. There, a single, round table was there with a very familiar, friendly face: Peppy Hare. He was just about as old as he was, and was a great pilot. He was in it for the peace. I can't stand people living in terror because of the evil of the worlds, and thus he had asked to join his Team.

He smiled at the rabbit, knowing his trust in him was well deserved. He turned his attention to the pink pig sitting next to him, yelling about how his drink wasn't filled with enough booz. He shook his head, knowing that Pigma Dengar was a valuable asset to the team...but he lacked morals. He was in it just for the money. he didn't care how the mission was solved. He was an excellent pilot though, and he had to keep him as long as him and Peppy wanted to survive an onslaught of enemies at once.

James sat down in-between the two on the other side of the table. Peppy smiled at his closest friend and beamed up "Hello, James! A little late, aren't we?" he questioned, jokingly.

He laughed at the comment, explaining what had happened a few minutes before arriving here. The rabbit laughed at the story, finding it quite amusing that James would be pulled over. The dog must've been new to the force. That or half-blind because his car had in giant letters "Star Fox".

Pigma turned his attention over at the fuss Peppy was making, just now realizing James had shown up. _Feh. It was bad enough when one goody-two-shoes was here. Now the whole gang is. As long as the pay is good though, I have no reason to complain_ "James!" he shrieked with an oink. "Where've you been!? The babes here today are somethin' else! I could have sworn I saw this pink fox just around your age. That would have been a looker." He reached over the table and "lightly" punched his arm.

James rubbed where he had punched. _Thanks goign to leave a bruise.._ he had thought to himself, smiling along with the joke. The team knew he was married. HAPPILY married at that. Which reminded him! he had nearly forgotten about the great news! "Hey guys, I just came from the hospital a couple blocks down and I-"

"I SAID I WANTED MORE BOOZ!! I BETTER GET SOME HERE QUICK OR I'M GUNNA GET TICKED!' pigma said with a squeal.

Peppy cleared his throat, signaling for his friend to continue. "You were saying, James?"

He shook his head, thinking that Pigma was quite the pushover and he hated it. Why couldn't Pigma be gratefull about the world around him instead the number of zeros on his paycheck. he sighed, looking back to peppy. "I had just came from the hospital a couple blocks down from here and I am now the proud father to a Fox McCloud." he said with a smile.

Peppy clapped his hands happily. _I havn't seen him this happy since the time he had asked Vixy to marry him and she said yes. Man it's good to see him in high spirits all the time._ "Well congradulations! Do you think he'll be able to follow in your tracks?" he said with a soft chuckle.

James smiled brightly and said "If he decided to go into the academy, I think the McCloud blood would course through his viens stronger than even my own. Who knows. Maybe he'll even be able to join Team Star Fox one day." he laughed after he said this, Peppy joining along.

Peppy stopped his laughter though, looking away from his friend. "James...did you happen to hear about Dr. Andross?" He looked up twords him, waiting for an answer.

James himself looked right at Peppy, his laughter dieing quicker than Peppy's. "Yes. And good ridance. We lost over 50 Cornerians to his explosion AFTER General Pepper told him to destroy all of the mad work he was experimenting with. He's a power hungry ape, and he needed to go somewhere where he couldn't hurt anyone anymore."

Peppy cleared his thoat, trying to not make the conversation awkward. "Well, it's just a rumor, but word has it that he's excaped. Pepper hasn't talked to us about it, so maybe it's not true, but everyone I know at the station was talking about it. They had even asked me to go and check, but i don't have the funds to go and do that by myself. And there's no reward in doing it, do I'd end up getting stuck there. I was just trying to figure it out. I can't help but wonder though..."

James tiltied his sunglasses down alittle, looking over them twords Peppy. "Wonder what?"

He sighed, leaning in closer to him. "What if the rumors are true? I mean, if Andross had the ability to excape the prisons of Venom, who is to say he isn't making his way back here....for Vixy...?"

James placed his sunglasses back up-right, leaning back into his chair, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "If that were to happen...I'd set a bounty on his head..then kill him. He is not just a threat to me, Vixy, or even Fox, but to all the Lylat System. And I know as well as Pepper does that we are the tem to get the job done."

Peppy leaned back into his chair as well, looking up at the cieling fan above them turn slowly clockwise. "I guess you're right. I'm just worried about you and Vixy. That's all."

He stood up, a smirk on his face. "If it came down to it, we would stop him before he even made it halfway across the galaxy. Let alone get to my family." He turned around, leaving to go check up on his son. "I'll see you guys later." He waved as he walked off.

Peppy looked over at Pigma, now 100% satisfied witht he 10 bottles of Vodka he had in front of him. "What do you think, Pigma?"

The pig jsut looked up from his drink, lauged a hearty laugh and said "Who cares? If Andross was good enough to excape from the Venom prison, then Pepper should throw out a pretty big sum of money for his head. As long as that's the case, then more power to him!" As he said this he raied a half empty bottle in the air as if to say cheers, then passed out.

Peppy sighed, standing up. "Pigma...I hope one day you'll see past the number of didgets on your paycheck and start seeing the thousands you save every mission." He shook his head, walking off.

********************************************  
Far away, on the other side of the galaxy.

"Lord Andross, what do you think we should do now?" said a shadowed figure, bowing obediantly at the foot of his master.

"We build my empire. Continue my work. And then...we head for Corneria to seek my revenge on both Pepper...and James..." said the deep and dark voice, echoing throughout the now deserted prison.

"As you wish, my Lord." the figure said, back away from Andross into the darkness.

"Soon James...everything you cared for....everyone you have saved...will be under my command....and Vixy....beautiful...Vixy....will be my bride." he laughed madly, raising his hands into the sky triumphantly


	3. Vixy

**Chapter 3:**

**Vixy**

*****Three Years Later*****

It was 9 in the morning, Cornerian time. Vixy was on her way to work and James was going to stay home with his three year old son. James had given her her kiss on the lips, an "I love you Vix", and a "Have a good day at work." She was seated in her yellow, sleek car, punching in the activation code. The car's computer panel continued on flashing "ERROR". She gave an agitated sigh, already late for work as it was.

She walked back inside, seeing James play with Fox and his toys. She smiled at the sight, but was still a little bit edgy. "James, dear, my car won't work. I'm going to use yours, if that's fine with you." He looked up towards his beautiful wife and smiled.

"Of course you can. And it's not just my car. It's OUR car. Just because it has my team's logo doesn't make it any more mine than it does yours. Go ahead. I won't be going anywhere anyway." he said, his blue eyes sparkling with certainty.

"Thanks, James." She said then ran off towards his car. She was always excited to drive his car because everyone knew it belonged to the famous James McCloud, leader of the Star Fox Team, Hero of the Lylat System. She giggled softly thinking of him only as her love, her husband, and the father to her child. She loved him dearly, and as she punched in the code for his car, drove off happily towards her job at the Cornerian Base. As General Pepper's secretary, 'late' was not an option. So she spead it over 55 mph to get there on time. Hopefully.

She had stopped at a red light, watching all the other automobiles fly by, not touching the ground. Just like her car and her husband's. It was a rare sight to see wheels on cars, but some of the animals preferred it with wheels. She never understood it. Just then, she heard a beeping noise. At first, she thought that she was running out of fuel. But then the beeping increased in speed and then before she knew what was wrong with her car, she was gone.

Outside of the car, a police officer with a white spot on his eye saw the same vehicle he saw almost 3 years ago. ~It must be James. I wonder how he's been doing this past couple of years. I think I'll give him a surprise knock on his window~ He laughed a little, and began his short walk over there. Before he could even make one foot plant on the ground beneath him, the car exploded, sending parts flying in all directions. Instinctively, he ducked out of the way, hitting the ground hard, covering the top of his head with his paws.

When he turned around, he was shocked at what laid before him. The explosion itself caused damage to the other cars around it, but they all seemed to be ok. Some of the parts flew off and crashed through some of the windows of nearby buildings. But the most shocking part was...James was in that car.

He bolted towards the car, ignoring the flames that still burnt away at the car's remains. He shoved large scraps of metal out of the way, burning his paws in the process. He saw the orange paw that belonged to James, and pulled it out carefully, moving wreckage out of the way. He closed his eyes, the smoke burning them, having already covered his nose to escape being killed by smoke.

The dog placed the lifeless body down away from the scene, on the sidewalk corner, and noticed this orange fox was female. Without thinking, he had began to place his paws between her chests, calling out to the people watching to call 782. One pulled out his wrist communicator and called the hospital right away. He pumped into her chest counting out loud. "One, Two, Three." Then blew into her mouth, trying to force air into her non-working lungs. "Come on. Come on!" He shook his head, trying to ignore the questions being asked him about the explosion. "One, Two, Three." He blew more air into her lungs, but still no reaction. No pulse. At this rate, she was good as dead.

He continued on counting, pumping, and breathing air into the vixen's lungs until the ambulance arrived. They took her aboard a floating platform, bringing it into the back of the truck. He frowned at the sight before him, seeing some of the people there slightly injured from the flying parts and some having minor burns from the explosion.

Without another word, he ran as fast as he could to the McCloud house. He needed to tell him what had just befallen in front of him. After a fifteen minute run, he stopped to catch his breath, seeing a parked car. He had left a note saying that it was a Cornerian emergency and he had to take the car for that reason. He left his contact number, name, and address for where he would leave the car. He arrived at James's house in under 5 extra minutes, having exceeded 90 mph during this time.

He rushed out the door, panting heavily, his tongue hanging off to the side, not caring about the drool dripping off. It cooled him down. Fast. He banged on the door eagerly, and as soon as the second attempt at banging had finished, James opened his door.

"Yes? Is there anything I can do for you, officer?" he said, holding a three year old son in his arms, asleep.

"Did you loan your car to a female, Mr. McCloud??" he asked, trying to push for a quick response, still heavily panting.

"Yes. I had let my wife drive my-"

"Mr. McCloud, you have to come with me to the hospital. You wife...she..." he looked away sadly, not being able to muster up the words, let alone the courage to tell him the news. All of a sudden, he was handed the boy and was slightly, but roughly, pushed out of the way and jumped in the car he had taken from a random stranger.

"Take care of my son!" he yelled, backing up the car recklessly, driving off towards the hospital nearest to his place. _Vixy....no.....please be ok...._

**********************************************

Crying. Anger. Anguish. Nothingness. Everything he had thought at that moment when the dr. said she was gone...none could explain what he felt. he had to get a real job for now. At least until Fox was old enough to fend for himself. Then he could go off getting more money. He had to take care of his son...

************************************************

On the other side of the Lylat System.

"Lord Andross, I did as you told me. I planted the bomb and James should be dead any day now. " said the shadowed figure.

"Good. Gooood. But that is just one step. We will no longer need to go around the galaxy. Just go back to Corneria and do your job. I'll be here building a great army." the lord of darkness had said in his normal, deep voice.

The shadowed figure stood up awkwardly. "Umm...sir. With all do respect, when will I get paid?"

Andross looked over at him with much anger, but then smiled mischievously. "As soon as you take things under control over there and prepare for my signal. After Corneria is mine, you will get you 9 million credits."

The shadowed figure bowed "Thank you Lord Andross"


	4. Exiled

**Chapter 4:**

**Exiled**

5 Years Ago

"Dr Andross, can you explain what exactly you're doing with this body?" asked a somewhat disturbed General Pepper, his frown apparent, regardless the respect he had for one of the smartest minds in all Corneria. "I just don't see why you should use our dead soldiers as...your test subject."

Andross turned his head towards the General, an annoyed look on his face. "With all due respect, sir, the soldier's mind is as strong, if not stronger, than his body. If we could learn how to enhance their ability and have them be able to go all out without running out of stamina by having the brain have it's own pain killer and be able to accelerate the heart even a little faster to keep up with the rush, then our army would increase 10 fold!" he smiled, looking for what the General thought, and could see he was not pleased.

"Andross...my friend. I can NOT allow you to continue on with these..." he looks away from the mess in front of him. "disastrous experiments. I want this body buried by this weekend at his funeral. I also want you to clean up, get rid of, and destroy all records of this work and all items in this lab. You'll be moved down one floor so that you can go back to working with disease. I won't let you continue your research here any longer. That is all." He walked out of the room, the door sliding close behind him. He sighed, shaking his head. _Andross....I've known you since you came here with nothing but theories. Now you are one of the most respected scientists known to the Lylat. Don't let me down again..._

Andross had set aside his clip-board, utterly shocked. First, the love of his life told him to get lost and she never wanted to speak to him ever again. Now his life's work is going to be destroyed because the General doesn't approve? _No. It is NOT going to be like this! I WILL continue my research. But I need to speed it up. They'll have their body back this weekend. But not for his funeral...for his revival!_ He laughs slightly, a dark energy swirling around his hands. "Thanks to my research, I've learned to channel some of my life-force with my physical body on the outside. With this, I'll be able to do WONDERS! It's all thanks to you...Pepper." He turned his back towards the door, looking at his subject. "Now...to finish this up."

**********************************************  
Two days later.

An upset dog ran into a giant room filled with trophies, medals, ribbons, pictures, and golden placks covering the most part of the left side of it. The right side was a giant window, where you could see almost the entire main Cornerian city. The sun was at just the right angle, shining its brightest into the room, causing a beautiful scene on the floor, the sun reflecting off of all of the items hanging on the walls and sitting on the shelves. He ran towards the lone desk in front of him, the chair turned away. He saluted, taking a military stance at full attention. "General Pepper, sir! An explosion has destroyed 17 blocks of our city!"

Pepper turned around, jumping out of his seat, running towards his window. "Where!? I didn't hear about this! I don't see it!" He frantically searched for the smoke, the destruction, but saw nothing.

The soldier shook his head, releasing his attention from being formal in front of the General for the moment. "Sir, it came from the other side of our building. It..originated from the Science District. Over 200 are dead and roughly about 150 have been wounded. What are we going to-"

"Andross....was Andross any of those!?" Pepper had turned and quickly ran towards the soldier. The dog had backed up a little, not expecting the General to ask about the scientist.

He looked the General in the eyes, the sweat trickling down his head, knowing where he was going with this. "No sir. His body was nowhere to be found in either list. He is being questioned as we speak at his house." He paused for a few seconds, then built enough courage to ask. "Sir, with all due respect, I think Andross had something to do with the explosion.." He waited for a reply, the dog in front of him turning his gaze away from him.

"No. Andross had EVERYTHING to do with that explosion. Set up the prison cruiser. We're going to add one more to its cargo-hold. Apprehend him immediately. The moment you make his arrest, I want you to send him DIRECTLY to the cruiser then head directly to Venom. Understood?" Pepper had told the soldier quite fast, but the soldier nodded his head, and ran out the room as fast as he could manage. Pepper turned around, hitting his head on the window-wall in front of him just once, looking down at the city below him. _Curse you Andross. I told you to get rid of it...and now I must take matters into my hands._

*********************************************  
30 minutes later

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU HAVE NO PROOF! LET ME GO YOU MUT!" Andross screamed at the top of his lungs, his howling being able to be heard almost a block or two down the road, causing a scene. Others watched. Some said nothing. Others muttered to each other. The rest just ignored it. Better not to even think about getting involved. The watching groups saw the flailing monkey's hair flop everywhere, white strands now dangling in his face. He was being shoved into a Cornerian transporter vehicle, and those were only sued to take prisoners to the "cargo" bay. He hollered, yelled, cussed, insulted, and some think he was even speaking a different language. Who knows. Maybe he really had lost it. Their first Mad Scientist. And nobody thought it was intriguing. After a while, they all went about their normal business, having almost already forgotten about the incident already.

*********************************************  
Months Later: Planet Venom

A guard walks up to cell 293, labeled **Class S criminal**. He opens the level 5 security door by paw-print, license scan, eye scan, voice recording, and an 18 digit number that changes every 2 weeks. He mumbles under his breath "Stupid procedure. If it wasn't for these mandatory scans and that blasted numerical code, I wouldn't have such a problem handing these guys their food. But it just ticks me off SO much..." The door finally slides open partially. Another security measure. It's enough for him to stick his hand in and place the bowl down on the floor and leave.

He looks down at the steaming soup made out of everything you didn't want swimming in your bowels, and nearly pukes at the sight AND smell. AGAIN! He shakes his head, trying to hurry up so he can repeat this on cell 294. _67 more cells after this one. Then my shift is over and I can finally take a well-deserved nap._ He thought to himself, proudly. He set the bowl down inside the cell, and felt a hand grab his wrist tightly. Dark swirls wrapped around his mouth, keeping him from yelling, seeping into his nose. His eye color changed from a brown color to that of purple. He stood up, the hand having left his wrist. The door slammed shut, and he regained his composure. His eyes turned back to the normal shade of brown, and he shook his head. "What....what was that?" Thinking that it was just the lack of sleep finally catching up to him, he ignored it and walked off to cells 294-300.


	5. Revenge

**Chapter 5:**

**Revenge**

Thirteen Years after Vixy's Death

James has been working at the Cornerian base doing as many jobs he could for Pepper while still keeping a roof over their heads and food in their mouths. He tries his best to not think about the death of his beloved Vixy, but his efforts have all died in vein. He is grateful to have his son around the house to help though.

This is why he took the mission. This is why he was ok with leaving his son to do possibly his last mission ever. He and the Star Fox Team was offered a job for 1 million credits split between himself, Peppy, and Pigma all together to take out Andross. They all accepted the job and had left for Venom.

Before the launch, James had hugged his son warmly, telling him that he'll be back with a lot of money, and could get him a cruiser ship all to his own. This, of course, had washed the worry away for the moment out of Fox's head, and told his dad to be careful.

"Trust your isntincts, Fox. Let them guide you. If you do just that-"

"I'll always succeed. I know, dad. I love you. Be careful, ok?" he smiled, never being able to really see his dad's eyes unless he was inside the house. Though this was true, he knew his dad was tearing up. Fox knew he didn't want to leave the only family he had left alone in the world for this time period, not wanting anything bad to happen to his son, like Vixy's car accident. Just the thought of some fool of a driver slaming her car's side goign 80 while she was stuck at a red...made his blood boil.

*************************************  
Later that day

Fox has been an exceptional pilot for quite some time at the acedmy, but was being surpassed by a friend of his named Falco. Falco Lambardi was one of the best pilots the academy has seen in over ten years with an incredible pilot ranking of 3 all around best pilots ever to atted the acedmy. Fox was placed as 6th best. Compared to his father, that was decently low. He was at the academy entrance ahllway, seeing the plaque with his father's picture hanging proudly. All of his teachers expect so much from the son of the great James McCloud. He tries so hard to fit his father's shoes, but finds himself distracted by everything around him.

Bill Grey walked up to his pal Fox who seemed to be staring off into space. "Hey Fox! Snap out of it! We're almost late for class! Again! I could have sworn it was YOU who decided that I needed to be in the Academy with you. Now you're going to take us to the next class so that we can get this semester over with!"

Fox had looked over at his shoulder the moment Bill had began to talk. Bill was number 4 in the overall pilot skill which made Fox a lttle jealous of the bull dog. He was always confident while Fox was filled with doubt. He couldn't stand how everyone he had become friends with had passed him. Well...except Slippy Toad.

Slippy was a poor pilot. Maybe not the worst, but he was ranked 14 in overall this year. Not all round forever. Just this year. His voice was always squeaking and he was alwasy tinkering with all these gadgets in the middle of class. He is a very shy guy, considering the fact that he runs to Fox everytime someone is making fun of him or picking on him. It ticked Fox off pretty badly, considering that Slippy was one of his friends and was the only friend that truly asked him for help.

As Bill and Fox walked twords the room, the blue falcon, Falco approached them both from behind. He placed both arms around the two, walking in between them. "Hey Bill. Hey Fox. You guys ready for today's flight exam?" he beamed, knowing full well he was the best in the school this year.

Bill had shrugged falcos arm off and looked at Falco as if he had killed his best friend or something. "Lay off Lambardi. Everyone knows you're good, so just stop rubbing it in everyone's faces!" he slightly growled deep in his throat.

Falco had removed his other arm from Fox, ready to punch Bill square in the jaw. "You want to fight about it? You and me could go one on one in the chambers. Loser gets to keep his mouth shut about it for the rest of the year. Winner gets to boast all he wants to the other and all his friends. Sound like a deal, mut?" he smirked, running the palm of his hand across his naturally sleeked back feathers.

Fox was about to object to the deal, but Bill had laughed before he had a chance. "You're on, bird brain. When?"

Falco looked around and saw a poster with a tournament for students. A free for all math next Tuesday. He pointed twords the poster with pride and knowledge that he couldn't lose. "That. Read it, prepare, and you might want to get to class. Bell's about to ring." He ran off, Fox soon right after him, calling out for him to wait up so he could talk to him about his little boasting problem, Bill right on Fox's heels, having already knwon about the tourny.

_I'm 16 years old. Same age as Slippy and Bill, and 1 year older than Falco. I have to proove myself, or I'll be useless to the guys._ Fox had thought to himself as he sat in class, half-listening to the teacher. He was doodleing a picture of him and this cute cat in his class. Her name was Kuroi Song. She was a black cat and most people considered her bad luck for some reason. He never got it. She's pretty popular, makes desent grades, and is really pretty. Strange thing about her was that she was very anti-social, as popular as she was. _I think I'll ask her on a date some time. Who knows, maybe my last name will come in handy some day. If she sais yes, that'd be pretty nice. After the bell, I'll do it._

***********************************  
After the exams

Fox didn't care about his score, seeing that it was the same as last year's just with a written exam to add on to the pointlessness. He was already making his way twords Kuri when Falco had intercepted him and grabbed him around the shoulders with his right wing. "He Fox, got a second?"

"Welll......I.."

"I need you to do me a favor and see if that black cat over tere is single. Want to take her on a victory date whenever I wipe the floor with Bill." he said with a smirk.

Fox was shocked that Falco actually wanted to date someone. He could ahve sworn dating wasn't his thing! But...he was his friend...he couldn't do it. He turned his head twords his tall friend and said "Nah. i think you can handle somehting as easy as that." and walked off, a little ticked off from the sudden likeness in his type of women. Frustrated, he walked home alone, ignoring Slippy's cries about his invention not working or exploding or somehting like that. He wasn't really paying attention at the moment. All he knew was he was tired, and deserved a long, well-needed nap.

********************************  
Next week's Tuesday

Fox was on his way twords the school, seeing that it was only a half day. He didn't have to take the express-way or anything wasting credits for food. As he began to open the doors, Falco was running twords them from the inside, a beaming smile spread across his face. He must have won. But before Falco reached the door, he stopped and looked confused, looking directly at Fox.

This confused Fox, thinking there was someone behind him. He turned around, and there was Bill's dad. One of the CDF Lieutenants that was well known within his branch. He placed his dog paw on Fox's shoulder, a look of grief over his face. "Fox, General Pepper would like to speak with you. Please follow me."

Fox, even more confused than ever, remained quiet, but followed him twords the car the CDF bull dog had driven here in. There was a clenching at his stomich, acheing deep inside of him. Something was wrong. Something bad. And he didn't like it one. Single. Bit.

***********************************************  
At CDF HQ

Fox carefully walked in, peeking his head in at first. He noticed a large leather chair turned away from him, and Peppy, his dad's friend, standing next to it, facing the entrance to the room. Peppy...looked terrible. He was bandaged all around his right arm and left leg. He had a giant patch on the top-left of his skull, covering one ear. His uniform was torn up bad, burn marks visible all over it.

Fox lurched into the room, demanding answers. "Peppy! What happened to you!? Where's Pigma!? Where's my father!?" Tears were forming in his eyes, trying as hard as he could to hold them back. The door behind him had shut. Probably Pepper's secretary. He didn't care. He only cared why it was only Peppy here looking all bruised up and beaten and why the rest of the team wasn't with him.

"Fox.." he began in a rough voice. Sounds like Peppy was horse. Yelling too much maybe? He didn't know. "We arrived at Venom, just as planned. Andross was in sight, and your father, Pigma, and I all had him cornered. But..." He looked up, tears streaming dow his cheeks. "He had made a deal with Pigma...2 million credits...and he turned on your father and I. He had shot off one of my wings and both of his. I had barely made it back alive and-"

"Where's my father!?" he ran up to the hare, grabbing him by the collar. "WHERE IS HE!?"

He couldn't look even at Fox's face. It was just too much. He began to try to muster up the courage; to find the right words. "Fox....h-he.."

Pepper had turned his chair around, his cheeks soaked from tears. "Fox, your father was a brave man who has saved this planet...no..this galaxy several times over the years. He was a man who prooved himself not only as a pilot, a mercinary, a friend....and a hero to all whom live in the Lylat System." He took a deep breath, more tears running down his cheek. "Your father..is dead." He looked over at Peppy, who nodded his head. "Andross was also the man who had killed your mother. He had planted a bomb in your father's car, intending to kill him. She...ended up dieing in that explosion.."

_Dead..........Andross......Pigma......he's.....my father...mother...._ "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, echoing again and again in the marble and metal room. He slammed his fists into the ground, causing the marble to slightly crack where he had struck it. "NO!" He sobbed more than a thousand sobs in one. He spazzed from the pain in his chest. He yelled at the pain in his heart. And he cried from the pain in his heart.

Pepper had cleared his throat, not getting a reaction from the heart-broken vulpine, crying in a ball. "Peppy has offered his training in a prototype i seat aircraft called the Arwing. He has agreed to help you seek revenge, and to add anyone whom you think would be of help during this time. of course those who are still in class must remain till one year from now. You will train alone with Peppy for that year. Inform you friends. And if you value your life, you will choose those whom you trust more than anything." He lowered his head,, hearing the fox's crying stopped for a breif time.

"I already know who i want..." fox had said, anger raving through his voice. "Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad. I'll get my stuff ready to train. Don't hold back the details. They need to know what they're getting themselves into. If they refuse, fine by me. I'll take him by my-"

"Don't be follish, boy! The orginal Star Fox Team coudln't withstand that dirty ape! What makes you think you coudl do it by yourself!?" Peppy had had, aggrivated at his foolishness and blind rage. He could understand the need for revenge, but nobody gets what they want when they carelessly toss their lives away like that. It jsut wasn't good for anyone.

"Whatever. I'll get packed." Fox had muttered, leaving the building, not saying a word after that. Not even a glance. Peppy had realized the crack in the floor, and shook his head sadly. "James....protect your son..."

I do not own Kuroi Song. She belongs to SinceDecided at deviant art. I have full permision to her char.


	6. Nearly Time Pt 1

**Chapter 6**

**Nearly Time**

**Part 1**

It has been 9 months and 3 weeks since that meeting in general Pepper's room. The day Peppy cam back with horrible news. The day Fox McCloud had changed. Peppy had taught him advanced techniques to help him defeat the only person he could think of: Andross. During this time, he was nothing BUT focused on training. From sun up to sun down, no break unless it was to eat, sleep, or hit the showers, and several times of passing out in the middle of training from lack of sleep. He usually stays up all night studying different moves he could do or just CAN'T sleep due to the...nightmares.

*****************************************************  
That following Monday

Falco is chatting away with Slippy about why he doesn't have a girlfriend and what he needs to do to man up. Slippy, embarrassed by the sudden interest in his life, stutters along to find answers for why he's not interested in women right now. "It's just not my day to shine yet!" He'd say bravely, then duck his head back down whenever Falco laughs, shaking his head. "Not ready yet? If you got rid of all those inventions of yours and started studying up on flying and getting buff, you just might have your 'time' coming a lot sooner than you may think." He shrugs as he says this, closing his eyes. It didn't really matter to him one way or the other. "Not my problem. Oh, speaking of problems. Don't forget. Next Monday is our first day on the job. You still sure you want to go on with this? I know Fox is your bud and all but-"

Slippy jumped up with excitement at the mention of Fox's name. "Of course I'm sure! I mean, I may not be able to do much in the air, but I'm one of the best mechanics out there. Fox NEEDS someone like me out there! Why do you think he chose me!?"

"Phht. 'Cus he felt bad not inviting his friend that always clinged to him when something wrong happened. Besides, he should see you now. You just take crap from me now. Good job" he said with a smirk. _Next Monday's the day. Me and Slip have been training our butts off to be a merc., and Fox has been training under some guy named "Peppy" for the same reason. He had to quit the academy 2 years early, and now me and slippy have to quit one year early. What's the deal with that?_he had thought to himself, slightly aggravated at the suddenness of the head honcho walking up to him and Slippy asking them to train for a year with all they had to help Fox defeat a great evil which had killed his friend's dad. _James, one of the best pilots known to anyone, died because of this guy. I wonder if we can really do it._He laughed, placing his hand on his forehead. "What am I thinking!? Of course we can do it! I mean, that's why Fox chose me, right!? I'm the best of the best here!" he proudly exclaimed, scaring Slippy out of his desk from the sudden loudness in his ear.

Slippy stood back up, looking up at Falco with seriousness. "Falco. We can avenge Fox's dad together. We're a team!...Right..?" he said, realizing that Falco may just be nice to him just becasue he didn't want to start anything with Fox.

Falco smiled down to his second friend he ever had. "Course, Slippy. This isn't just for Fox or even just his dad." he looked down at his green friend with a serious manner.

Slippy looked up at his blue-feathered friend, nearly two, maybe three, heads taller than him. He nodded his head "Humph"

**********************************************  
Unkown Training Camp. Other side of Cornerian mainlands.

"Fox, no! That's wrong! It doesn't matter if you think one of your team mates could handle it! If there are enemies tailing them, you forget what you're doing and save that member! No questions asked!" yelled the grey hare, standing behind a desk with an intercom sitting on it. He looked past the giant glass wall standing in front of him, watching Fox play the training simulation on level 9 over and over.

Over the com. station "Peppy, I have it under control. And if my team member isn't able to get his own rear, why does he have to be on my team? I need a pilot who can- ARGH!" Fox looked down at the screen, seeing he had died. He asked why, and Peppy nearly fell over at the question. "You had bogeys on your tail, and because both members had died, you had nobody to save you while you were chasing another target and almost killed it. Now you know why you should help them. They help you." he said with a nod. _Next week. His training will be complete and so will the four Arwings up for order. I hope they handle the prototypes well..._ he thought with a sigh.

*****************************************  
Over at Venom

"Master Andross, our fleet is nearly complete! All we need now is a trigger of some sort, and we'll be able to cause a war, clearly giving us victory over the Cornerians!" said the lizard with a salute.

Andross was nowhere to be seen, but his voice echoed throughout the hallway twords the man. "Excellent. Send a large squad on their way to Corneria, placing several troops scattered, taking control of planets as they please." his menacing voice bellowed.

"Yes sir, Master. As you wish." he backed away, bowing.

Andross laughed deeply, seeing everything working the he way he wanted. He just needed to be patient a little longer, and Corneria would be under his control. He watched as thousands of his minions were lined up the ships they created from the ground up. That, or stole off the lifeless bodies of the guards around him. Soon, he would launch his first attack.


	7. Nearly Time Pt 2

**Chapter 6**

**Nearly Time**

**Part 2.**

Fox was exiting the cockpit to the training simulator, whipping off some sweat with a towel propped to the bar-railing next to it. "Ok, so maybe I do need to cover my team's back so that they could cover mine. I got it. I'll do better next time." he said with a sigh. He had been training for almost 10 months now, and the time to receive his 'gift' was coming soon. Peppy wouldn't give him anything to work with when it came to 'hints'. _'You'll like it!' he said. 'It's smaller than a planet and bigger than an ant' he said. What kind of hints are these!? If it was so helpful, you think he'd already give it to me. He did say it was not just for me though…for the entire team. I wonder what our team name's gunna be anyway…oh well. I guess I'll figure that out in a couple of da-_ his thoughts were interrupted by a loud beep, followed by the voice of the familiar, middle-aged tutor of his.

"Fox, go ahead and come up. I think you've learned enough from this simulator today. I made some coffee and bought something for you. I think you'll like it.' He said, trying to not laugh from excitement. He was never good at surprising people, but today was going to be the best chance, seeing that Fox was so preoccupied with revenge, he must have forgotten. He ran over to the left side of the room, flipping the switch so that all the lights were off. "Shhh! Everybody, quiet! He'll be here any minute now!"

Fox entered the room, seeing the lights turned off. _Huh. He must have left to get the..whatever he was talking about. I do need a cup of coffee though...My nerves are killing me._ He mumbled under his breath, searching for the light. He found it on the left side, flicking it slowly. And then it hit him with so much force, he fell backwards.

"SURPRISE!!!!" everyone in the room had screamed at the top of their lungs. "HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY!!!" they had yelled again, Fox grimacing at the head-ache being slammed inside of his skull by the people yelling. He had stood up, seeing the room decorated in an assortment of colors and streamers that weren't here before he entered the training simulator. He had also noticed the giant sign hanging from the ceiling with "Happy Birthday, Fox!" written in extravagant colors and decoration.

Not one for surprises, he turned to Peppy who had a sheepish smile on. Fox shook his head. _My birthday? How could I have forgotten…Oh well. I guess this is where I put on a smile and mingle with everyone, eat some cake, drink some punch, and then leave to do whatever I can come up with during that time. Here goes nothing._ He sighed, putting on a big smile for everyone. "Gee…I uh…Thanks everyone." he said, rubbing the back of his head with his left paw.

Slippy ran up to Fox, a giant smile on his face. "Hey Fox! Long time no see, buddy! How's training gone for you? Are you excited about next Monday? It's only two days from now!" he squeaked, almost without taking a pause in between any of what he had just asked. Fox smiled back, an honest smile.

He had forgotten about Slippy and Falco being a team with him, and it all starting that Monday. He looked down at his amphibian friend. "Of course it's going good for me. And about Monday: Peppy says he has a surprise for us that day as well. And Falco, too. " he shrugged, not really knowing anything else about the gift.

Slippy happily jumped with excitement, clearly happy about the gift they were all getting. He was so happy, he actually croaked on accident. "Woops!" he squeaked, covering up his mouth instantly.

Falco had been leaning against the wall the entire time while people chatted away about useless things. He saw Fox talking with Slippy and decided to join in. He towered over Slippy easily, placing a rested elbow on his head. "So Fox, get any better at flying? With all of this secret training you've been doing these last months, I'd expect so." He looked down at the aggravated toad under him, mumbling something about him always doing this to him. "Hey Slip, what had you so riled up just a second ago?" he said, seeing that if it had Slippy excited, it had to be something beneficial to him, meaning it might be something good for himself as well.

Slippy instantly got un-angry at the blue bird and beamed up at him, looking up as he did so. "Fox said we're going to get a secret gift from Peppy Monday! The day we begin the job! Isn't that exciting!?" he said, trying to calm down once again. During this time, he looked up at Fox, who looked like he was going to explode if Slippy squeaked again. "Hey Slippy, why don't you get us all some punch and cake. It'll help with you calming down some. Ok?"

Slippy walked off with an ok and understood where Falco was going with this, noticing Fox's mood seeming awkward around the attention. _Must not like surprises or something. Oh well! I think the cake is going to be good. I tried so hard not to drool when I first saw it. Yum!_

Bill walked up to Fox, seeing that Slippy had left. He never liked him because of his voice. He thought it was so annoying every time the instructor would call on Slippy and he'd squek so much you could hardly tell if he got the answer right or not. He noticed that Fox didn't seem to feel all too well, so he decided to make his chat with him short and sweet. "He bud. How you've been holdin' up by yourself? Training here any fun?" he said with a smile.

Fox smiled at his good old friend, Bill. He hadn't seen him since that one day at school. Something about being late and a tournament. He couldn't remember. He nodded his head as he spoke. "Training like this has been better for me than at the academy. I don't have any distractions and I seem to be more in tune with my instincts here while I train in the simulator. And besides, I'm not alone. I got Peppy here." He said as he pointed towards the rabbit now asleep in the same chair he was sitting in when he surprised Fox with everyone else.

Bill had seen Fox at his worst, and this was beyond that. He noticed the bags under his eyes, the pupils in his eyes full of visible veins. It ached him inside to see him suffering so much because of his father's death. He hated seeing his best friend like this.

A loud beep could be heard over the few people talking, and had shook Peppy from his nice nap. He looked around for where the noise was coming from, but it only turned out to be the intercom. It seemed to be coming from General Pepper. Probably going to wish Fox a happy birthday. Peppy groggily answered it, everyone quiet seeing the name of the general pop up in a wide screen view on the giant glass window in front of them all. "Peppy here. What can I do for you today, General?" he asked.

General Pepper's face popped onto the screen in front of them. He forced a smile on his face, trying to not alarm anyone here at Fox's birthday party. _I wish I could have waited till tomorrow, but the invasion won't.._He shook his head, looking at his friend. "Hello there, Peppy." He looked over at Slippy, Falco, and Bill. "Good day to you all as well." Lastly, he looked at Fox, knowing what he saw was not what he wanted to see. "And a Happy Birthday to you, Fox."

At the mention of his name, Fox looked up at the General, a soft smile on his face. "Thanks General." _Man, even the General is wishing me a happy birthday. I wonder why it's me. Probably because of.._he grimaced at the thought of his father. He couldn't be thinking about these kinds of things. Not while everyone was having a good time. He looked back up towards the dog on the screen, him wearing his usual red uniform with a bunch of medals on it. He seemed to have the same habit as his dad, wearing sunglasses. At least they looked like it from here. "Is there anything else, General Pepper?" he had asked, wondering why the General would use the private line instead of the normal one to just wish him a happy birthday.

General Pepper cleared his throat, impressed at Fox's observation skills. "Yes. Peppy, Fox, Slippy, and Falco. I need to call you into my office immediately. It's about Venom. After you clean up, of course. Meet in two hours. Pepper out."

The five of them looked up at the blank screen, Peppy worried about the situation. He's received several of these kind of transmissions, all of them being a mission to take care of. He hopes he is wrong. Fox and the rest of them just wonder why General would want to speak with them. Fox began to have a lurching feeling in his gut again, like the last day like this. He hopes it is just the lack of sleep and not his instincts. There's no telling what could happen with the General.

Falco was already halfway out of the room when he turned his head towards Slippy. "You commin', Slip? We have to get ready for the meeting." He walked off, Slippy screaming off for him to wait up because he's going too fast. "See you there, Fox. Happy Birthday by the way." he said as we waved goodbye.

Fox looked over at Peppy who seemed to be troubled. "You ok, Peppy? You don't look so good." he stated, concerned about his friend.

Peppy looked up, brought out of his train of thought. "Yea. Go ahead without me. I'll be there in a while." He said with a strained smile. Fox could tell he wasn't feeling well, and that meant it was his instincts telling him something wasn't right. The feeling got stronger inside of him as he walked off, telling him not to be late. Peppy gave him enough reassurance that he wouldn't be, and turned back towards the desk, typing away.

Fox shook his head, knowing that he and his friends were all about to get told news they wouldn't want to hear. But he also knew that it had to be said, and if anyone had to say it, it was Pepper. He just couldn't imagine anyone else taking his place. He was the one who decieded to make the Star Fox Team and he probably has his way of going about giving his 'gift' to him by giving him his own team with a team name or something along those lines. He hopped that was all. _Who am I kidding? I KNOW something is wrong. I wouldn't feel this way if it was just a team intro for a merc. group. I guess we'll all find out soon._ With this, he slid his door shut, leading into his room, looking for the appropriate attire for a meeting with the General.


	8. 1st Mission

**Chapter 7:**

**1st Mission**

Later at the Cornerian Base

Peppy walked in, seeing Falco, SLippy, and Fox waiting for him. He wasn't late. Just last. Everyone was dressed semi-formal, seeing that it was their first real meeting with General Pepper, leader of the Cornerian Amry. Peppy sat himself next to Fox, who had been reserving that seat for him. The other people in the room sitting at the giant, oval table started whispering to themselves. "I that Peppy Hare?" "I heard his team he's gone away into hiding since that time at Veno-" "Shhh. You know we're not allowed to speak about these things." "Quiet you two! Pepper's about to speak" spoke a female voice. They both nodded, looking at the far end of the desk. General Pepper was standing.

Everyone stood in unison, saluting. The General saluted back, telling everyone that they could sit now. After said this, everyone took their seats and awaited instructions from their leader. He cleared his throat, pointing towards the screen behind him. "I will give you instructions while you watch carefully on the screen." as he said this, the screen came to life and showed the entire Lylat System.

"I have gathered you all here today for an emergency mission concerning you all. Fox, Slippy, and Falco: please try to keep up as we go over the plans. You'll be a large part of it." He took a deep breath, trying to go everything in his head in under a second. "Andross has decided to declare war on the Lylat System."

Fox looked at Pepper with surprise. "Andross? The same man who-"

General pepper raised his hand to silence the young fox. "Yes. The same man who slew your father is making his first move towards taking over the galaxy.

"I know we do not need to go over such trivial things, but this is Corneria." A large blue planet on the far left side of the map was circled. "This is, of course, our main base of operations. It has a protective Asteroid Field for 2/3 of our planet. The other 1/3, of course, is Sector X." A blue X was highlighted after it's name was said.

"Now Bulldog Unit: You'll be taking that route. I want you to eradicate all of his forces so that can continue your way to Titania." A red planet was highlighted on the far left of the system. "Set up a base of operations there and wait for reinforcements. Once they arrive, head on to Sector Y and do what you did with Sector X." A green Y was highlighted after saying this. "After you take care of business in Sector Y, I want you to wait until further instructions.

"Husky Unit: You'll be taking the center route. I want you to go through the Asteroid Field and clear out any of Andross's soldiers you find. You'll soon meet up with the bulk of his troops. They are the only thing between you and your last stop: a meteor." A giant rock was circled on the map. "Now, you all should know that that meteor is over half the size of Venom, so be careful of ambushes."

He looked over at Peppy, who nodded at him. "I want you all to know that the following team is going to be taking the hardest route of all." He circles to right side of galaxy. This consisted of the bottom half the Asteroid Field, Fortuna, Sector Z, and Macbeth. "Peppy, as an original member of Star Fox, I feel you need to have the honors." Pepper sat down in his leather seat slowly.

Peppy stood up, looking down at his student, Fox, and his friends. "Fox McCloud, son of James and Vixy McCloud. You have trained for several months. You have shown that you have the skill and the will to win. And because of this, I officially announce that you are now the new leader to Team Star Fox."

While Slippy squeaked with joy, congratulating Fox over and over again, Falco patted him on the back "Great job man. You know what that means, right? We're also a part of your team." he said with a smirk.

Fox turned his attention to Peppy. "Peppy, I'm honored. We'll take the mission. And we'll do it with flying colors." he said with a smirk. _I know we can do it. With the four of us together, we can make everyone know the Star Fox team has returned. And better yet, everyone here is trusted by me and Peppy. There shouldn't be any betrayals._

Peppy sat down, nodding to Pepper. The general stood back up, having seen Fox's spirit rise even more in front of him, seeing with both of his eyes. He was proud to have the team back in business. "Team Star Fox: You are going to make your way through another part of the Asteroid Field, following the same instructions the Husky Unit was given. After this, I want your team to head to Fortuna." as he said this, a smaller blue planet was highlighted. "After this, you need to wait until reinforcements arrive at the planet to secure its safety. After that unit arrives, make your way to Sector Z." A red Z was highlighted to the far right of the planet. "I want you to get rid of all of Andross's forces residing in that nebula. After doing so, make your way to another planet, Macbeth." A smaller red planet that was very close to Venom was highlighted.

"Once everyone is at their last destination, I want you all to wait for Star Fox's signal to charge Venom. We'll flank him on both sides, giving the Husky Unit a chance to search for Andross."

Fox leaped up, slamming his hands down on the desk. "Wait, you're saying we won't be able to take down Andross? You KNOW I have EVERY right to take him down! General, you can't just-"

Peppy pushed Fox down into his seat. "You are in the presence of the leader of Corneria. You WILL show respect. He has a good reason for this. Regardless what it is, you are going to follow those orders if you want your revenge on that ape! DO you understand!?" he yelled , Fox cringing away from the yelling hare.

"I understand...please continue, General pepper.." he had said in defeat and in anger.

"As I was saying. The Husky Unit will go in for the kill. Team Star Fox and the Bulldog Unit will clear the way. Does everyone understand?" In unison, all of the soldiers in the room said "Yes sir!" and stood up, saluting the General while Team Star Fox remained sitting. "Dismissed." They all left.

General Pepper sat down, his serious face turning to that of depression. "Star Fox, we need you in this. Without your help, this plan would not work, and we would all perish. Peppy, please show them their aircrafts." Peppy nodded, signaling for the rest of the team to follow.

*********************************************  
The team followed Peppy to a hangar with four aircrafts sitting in all its beauty. Peppy cleared his throat, turning his back to the ominous crafts. "22.16 ft. high, 45.76 ft. long, this baby can run up to speeds reaching mach 4.2. The engine unit takes NTD-FXI Plasma, giving it a constant smooth feeling. It's power and shielding are powered by Gravity Diffusers. Otherwise known as the G-Diffuser system. It's weapons are a single T&B-H1 laser cannon, a smart bomb launcher, and we're working on a dual laser and hyper laser function to be built in as well. Team, I give you: the Arwing."

Slippy nearly passed out from all the advanced technology described in his speech. Falco was impressed by the speed he was able to fly at. Fox was interested only the weapons. "When will the dual and hyper lasers be available?" Fox questioned, wanting to be in control of any situation he could think of.

Peppy groaned a little, knowing that would be brought up. "We think it will be available next year. The Arwing is still a prototype, and is still unstable. It flies magnificently, don't get me wrong. But you have to get a feel for it first." he sat down on a nearby chair, feeling exhausted from everything that has been happening today. A meeting, the Arwing intro, a birthday party, training Fox. It was tiring.

"So that's what all that strange training was. Me and Slip had to re-learn all of our system functions and controls because we were flying a completely different ship than the Cornerian army. I like how you guys think. Crafty." Falco leaned against a wall, smiling to himself about how much excitement this'll bring into his life.

Slippy was too busy looking over the blueprints and extra information not told by Peppy. He was in his own little world, giggling to himself every now and then. Fox had taken a seat as well. ~Well, happy birthday I guess.~

**************************************  
"Sir! I see Corneria! We are heading there as we speak, sir!" spoke a young luitenant.

"Good, All units, prepare for battle. We're going to invade Corneria for our own. Then Andross will acnowledge us as one of the best in the world!" said a squeky sounding voice. He laughed a terrible sounding, squeaky laugh.

_Gosh. You think for someone being a relative to a mighty and powerful guy, he'd be more...you know..mighty. And powerful. Oh well._ "You heard him! Everyone battle stations! Move, move, move,!" yelled the lieutenant.


End file.
